As a liquid ejecting device for recording images by ejecting liquid to a recording medium, there have been known inkjet recording devices provided with recording heads in which a plurality of ejection ports is formed and liquid channels are arranged internally. In such inkjet recording device, the number of tones that can be expressed in an output image is less than that of input image data in general. Therefore, quantization is carried out to reduce tones of input image data to tones that can be expressed by an inkjet recording device in order to record images based on the quantized data. In such inkjet recording devices, liquid channels are refilled (or replenished) with ink supplied from cartridges and the like when ink held in the liquid channels is reduced as a result of ejection from ejection ports.